<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Million Scars by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961985">A Million Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, F/F, Infidelity, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song A Million Stars by The Faim, not sure where it's going yet so keep an eye on the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Randvi/Sigurd Styrbjornson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor and Randvi’s trysts have become almost ritualistic. They sneak out under the premise of scoping out local camps, and they ride away from the settlement on Eivor’s horse.</p>
<p>As they pass further and further away from the place they know as home, Randvi lets go of her inhibitions. Her arms wind around Eivor’s waist, pulling the warrior closer. Eivor’s hand slides down to squeeze Randvi’s, though she doesn’t slip from her purpose of fleeing, for however long they’re away.</p>
<p>They’ve explored most of England on their nights away, though nowhere feels as though it’s the right place for them. The best trips are those where their <em>target </em>is over a day’s ride away. They ride, and ride, and ride, until eventually, they’re far enough away from Ravensthorpe, at which point they dismount the horse, pull each other close and share a deep kiss.</p>
<p>They <em>do </em>actually go and wipe out these camps too, but they seize the time alone to make out. Eivor’s coming to her senses though – the realisation that she’s lain with her brother’s wife is enough to remind her of the mistake that she’s making.</p>
<p>She doesn’t want to stop though. The feeling when their lips is as intoxicating as the strongest ales. It leaves her chasing for more; she’s becoming addicted and it’s becoming dangerous.</p>
<p>Eivor doesn’t want to stop though. She can’t stop chasing those highs, no matter how damaging it will be for Randvi and Sigurd’s marriage, the alliance, and the rest of Ravensthorpe alike.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind” Randvi comments, resting her head on Eivor’s shoulder. She glances up to Eivor, though the warrior is too focussed on the ride to glance back to Randvi.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing” Eivor is showing the emotionless, strong warrior façade that’s seen around the settlement. It hurts Randvi when Eivor gets like this, she’s reminded of how much she has been hurt throughout the ages.</p>
<p>There was once a budding relationship between Eivor and Soma, and Randvi can remember the jealousy that flared through her when she saw that Eivor had brought Soma back to the camp one night.</p>
<p>The moans that left the room were quietened by the closed door, yet Randvi still heard them all. <em>Sigurd has never made Randvi moan like Eivor did that day, high atop the deserted tower at the waterfall. </em></p>
<p>Randvi knows that she’s fallen hard for Eivor, and she knows that she shouldn’t have done, but here she is.</p>
<p>“Eivor, stop up ahead. I need to…” She comments, though she’s not sure where she’s taking the sentence. Eivor gives in. She moves just off the path, up a small embankment to a hill. They dismount a moment later, but before Eivor can comment, Randvi is pulling her into a deep kiss.</p>
<p>“Eivor, I know we shouldn’t but…” She trails off, becoming incredibly aware that she no longer has the attention of Eivor. Her eyes fall to Eivor, who’s staring up at the sky. Randvi’s eyes follow Eivor’s up to the countless stars that fill the night sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop, there’s a million stars, in the sky tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>Eivor shifts to sit down, laying on her back a moment later. The grass is damp beneath her armour, but she doesn’t care. She tugs on Randvi’s arm until they’re laid side by side on the grass. Eivor rests her arm over Randvi’s shoulders, as best possible.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lay your head down next to mine. </em>
</p>
<p>It’s breath-taking. There’s millions of stars filling the void of darkness. Randvi remembers tales from her youth of the Gods in the sky, sitting atop the moon and stars. There’s a fond smile on her face as she thinks of them. Randvi doesn’t know much of Eivor’s childhood, in spite of the sheer amount of time they’ve spent together.</p>
<p>She knows that Eivor lost her parents in an <em>awful </em>situation, Sigurd has told her so much. Beyond that though, she knows nothing. Sometimes, the enigma that is Eivor’s mind only entices Randvi further.</p>
<p>Before Randvi can lose herself in her thoughts, she reaches down to squeeze Eivor’s hand. Eivor smiles slightly, though she neither reacts nor responds. Instead, she just lays, staring up at the stars above.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a million lights. </em>
</p>
<p>A short ride away is one settlement or another, though Randvi isn’t entirely sure where, not that she cares. The lights of the fires that line the streets emit a faint orange glow; the light of <em>the stars is much more difficult to see over there.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>And the city burns, with a fire that glows all night</em>
</p>
<p>Randvi rolls onto her side to face Eivor.</p>
<p>“I know we shouldn’t, Eivor. We’re bound to Sigurd… I can’t help myself though” She murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to Eivor’s lips. Eivor reciprocates, though there’s still a nagging in the back of her mind to remind her that she’s kissing <em>her brother’s wife. </em></p>
<p>Eivor’s hands slide up to rest on Randvi’s shoulders, her thumb brushing along a scar on her neck. Though reluctant, Eivor parts the kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Randvi. We need to stop, Sigurd would be furious” Eivor murmurs, shifting to sit upright. The hurt in her voice is a telling sign that she doesn’t want to stop, but deep down, Randvi knows that Eivor is right.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Eivor stands up and walks away, leaving Randvi alone in a field, surrounded only by her broken heart.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randvi returned to Ravensthorpe as the sun began to rise. She looked over to Eivor’s quarters, unsurprised to find it empty. She let out a sad sigh, going to sit on her bed. It’s cold, Sigurd hasn’t given a hint to his return. In their marriage of four winters, he’s been away for three, and it doesn’t look like he will be returning any time soon. Of course, Randvi is lonely without him, and without Eivor too.</p><p>The nights are long and cold, more so when her bed is empty. She had taken to sleeping with Eivor on the nights she’s in Ravensthorpe, though that won’t be happening anymore. A few stray tears spill over, though she has wiped them away and hardened up before any more can fall.</p><p>She walks out to the alliance map, looking over the few remaining areas without an alliance. Randvi can’t help but let herself start thinking of Eivor though, and before long, she <em>has </em>to write it down, else it will bubble over and end with some form of breakdown, or the like.</p><p>The scroll is tossed onto the pile, blending in with the other, <em>ordinary </em>scrolls. The top one, though, the words are anything except ordinary. Of course, Randvi knows that she should dispose of it, yet she can’t bring herself to do so yet.</p><p>The galloping of hooves has her leaving the longhouse, watching as Eivor appears with a bag of loot at her side. She tosses the loot bag by the chest, before going off to her quarters, ignoring Randvi.</p><p>“You’re bleeding” Randvi comments, her voice almost a shout to the warrior. There’s a trail of blood through the longhouse to Eivor, it should probably be looked at, yet it isn’t. Eivor doesn’t comment, and a moment later she’s leaving her quarters again.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Ceolbert asks, always so inquisitive.</p><p>“Visiting Soma in Grantebridgescire” Eivor responds, mounting her horse after a moment. Ceolbert nods, he looks like he has something to say, though he doesn’t. Jealousy flares through Randvi, though she merely turns away and goes back to the alliance map.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments pass before Ceolbert is standing at the other side of the alliance map. He rests his hands on the edge of the table as he rakes his eyes over it.  </p><p>“You’re not very subtle” He comments, straightening up a few of the raven pawns. He looks up, met with a confused expression by Randvi.</p><p>“Your jealousy, it’s clear to see” Ceolbert comments, though he seems to be otherwise occupied. Randvi nods, though she says nothing in response.</p><p>“Why don’t you talk to her?” Ceolbert comments.</p><p>“It’s clear to us, Ceolbert. I’m married to Sigurd” Randvi tries to keep herself straight-faced and emotionless. Ceolbert says nothing, though Randvi has an idea of what he wants to say. Of course, she knows <em>what </em>she wants to do, but the option of running away with Eivor is too hopeful, <em>she probably won’t want to run away from the settlement anyway. </em></p><p>Randvi shakes away the thoughts, before looking down to the table.</p><p>“Where is our next alliance?” She asks though it’s clear what’s not what she’s thinking about.</p><p>As the days passed into weeks, Randvi began to notice an increase in the injuries that Eivor had, and there was never a viable reason for them. Concern is building amongst the settlement, though it’s much higher in Randvi.</p><p>The clattering of Eivor’s mount fills the camp, Randvi wanders out to see her. As usual, there’s a bag of loot from another camp that’s been raided. It’s tossed into the chest, along with the other bags of loot. One day, Randvi will sort through it. Today isn’t that day.</p><p>“Eivor, you have an injury” Randvi comments, though she knows that it’s futile, that Eivor doesn’t care. She wanders off into the longhouse, not noticing the war in Randvi’s mind. Before Randvi has made her mind up, she’s charging towards Eivor, a woman on a mission. She tugs Eivor into her arms and kisses her deeply.</p><p>Everyone in the settlement can see them, Randvi doesn’t care anymore. She’s seen Eivor hurt herself one too many times, and she’s not entirely sure if she can take it anymore. Eivor melts into the kiss, though she’s too dazed to move. Randvi doesn’t care though, the feeling of having Eivor so close, <em>like this, </em>after so long is more than she could ask for.</p><p>Eventually, Randvi parts the kiss, though before she can say anything, Eivor collapses to the floor. It’s rather comical, in spite of the worry that fills Randvi. A slight snicker can be heard from someone, Randvi suspects it could be Dag though she really doesn’t care to see who it is. A moment passes, with Randvi looking at Eivor before she’s lifting Eivor to carry her through to Eivor’s quarters while trying to decide on the next actions, something which will inevitably involve Sigurd finding out about what has just happened.</p><p>Eivor doesn’t wake for days. The entirety of Ravensthorpe is worried about her at this point, though none are as worried as Randvi. When Eivor does wake, Randvi is the first to be at her side.</p><p>“Eivor,” She says with a small smile on her face. Eivor groans as she sits up, brushing her hands over her face. She shakes away the pain, looking around.</p><p>“You need to be careful” Randvi chastises. Eivor shrugs, though she doesn’t respond. Instead, she wanders over to her box of letters. There are two scrolls poking out of the top. When she pulls the first out, Randvi can see the seal of Soma. Jealousy flares through her, though she can’t say anything. After all, she’s married to Sigurd still, and nothing can change that yet.</p><p>There’s a small smile on Eivor’s face as she stuffs the letter into a pocket, before picking up her axe and walking away.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Randvi asks. She’s rather frustrated at this point, no longer having the energy to deal with Eivor’s shit.</p><p>“Soma has an issue in Grantebridge, some bandits have taken camp nearby” Eivor shrugs.</p><p>“Feel free to come with me if you want, I’m only going to chop some heads off” She shrugs, turning to Randvi for a brief moment. Randvi looks around, the settlement looks as though it could handle itself for a few days without her leadership.</p><p>“Give me a few minutes to grab my weapons,” Randvi says, before walking off to her quarters. <em>At least we’re spending some time together, maybe now I’ll talk to her about how I feel. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>